This invention generally relates to gas sensors, and more specifically, to gas sensors for detecting one or more gases in a sample of an environment or flow stream.
There is growing interest in monitoring and controlling air quality in both indoor and outdoor environments, including carbon dioxide concentration. There are several types of gas sensors that can monitor carbon dioxide (CO2) or other gases.